Que tombe la neige
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: Petit moment tendre entre Bunny et Jack au sommet de l'atelier de North. Rien de plus, vraiment.


**Bien le bonjour !**

**Voici une toute petite fic Bunny/Jack toute choupi et sucrée comme on l'aime. C'est tellement rare que j'écrive un truc pareil... Bref, un jour tranquille à l'atelier de North. Bunnymund se détend, regardant les flocons tomber dehors puis il se dit que son lutin blanc personnel lui manque un peu. Il part donc à sa recherche et ils ont une petite discussion. Il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire, c'est juste un moment intime volé aux deux amants. ^^**

**Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Que tombe la neige

Bunnymund se tenait bien au chaud dans un coin reclus de l'atelier de Santa. Il y avait énormément d'agitation puisque Noël approchait à grands pas, les elfes et les yétis étaient débordés. Une quantité astronomique de cadeaux avait été préparée et d'autres encore étaient prévus. Nord surveillait la fabrication d'un œil attentif et joyeux. Il se goinfrait de cookies et de lait de poule tout en bousculant les petits lutins qui traînaient sous ses pieds.

Comme chaque année, les gardiens avaient été appelés à la rescousse pour donner un coup de main au vieux barbu, bien que les yétis s'en sortaient comme des chefs. Fée et Sable n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avec leurs tâches mais passaient quand ils le pouvaient. Pâques étant encore loin, Bunny était le plus disponible, avec Jack Frost mais ce dernier était introuvable. Il s'était échappé, se plaignant de devoir rester enfermé à l'intérieur. Cela faisait une heure que le garçon s'était enfui et le lapin en avait marre d'être le seul à travailler. Il comptait lui mettre la patte dessus et le forcer à l'aider.

Les températures polaires de l'extérieur ne l'incitaient pas à sortir, pourtant s'il y avait bien un endroit où devait se trouver son amant, c'était dehors. L'esprit de Noël ne cessait jamais de l'atteindre et l'enchanter, cela le rendait encore plus joyeux et farceur que d'habitude. Ce garnement était intenable, il était mort jeune et de ce fait, il ne serait jamais vraiment un adulte donc il ne pourrait pas devenir sérieux et désabusé comme les autres gardiens. Bunny lui enviait cette qualité, lui aussi aurait aimé être innocent et amusé par tout ce qu'il voyait. D'un autre côté, il était rassuré de savoir que son jeune compagnon ne serait pas comme eux, il méritait d'avoir l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eu et d'en profiter. L'entendre rire après une de ses nombreuses blagues envers les elfes ravissait toujours le lapin. C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait tout pour que Jack reste tel qu'il était, un gardien au cœur pur et rempli d'innocence.

Le gardien de l'amusement faisait très bien son travail, à n'en point douter. Sa passion pour le gel et le froid rendait sa mission plus facile. On avait beau être au Pôle Nord, il ne neigeait pas souvent ici, la glace recouvrait le sol, de la neige ancienne décorait les environs et des vents glaciaux sifflaient sans cesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une nouvelle couche n'était pas tombée. Ce n'était pas vraiment un climat agréable, il y faisait trop froid et on ne pouvait pas mettre le nez dehors sans être instantanément congelé. Une petite chute de neige aurait pu donner un côté joyeux et sympathique. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas les températures en-dessous de 10°, Bunny devait avouer qu'il aimait les flocons cristallisés. Apparemment son amant avait la même idée que lui car quelques uns commencèrent à tomber, atterrissant sur le sol recouvert de glace. Ils dansaient dans le ciel, flottant librement et gracieusement, aussi légers que des plumes, ils étaient à l'image même de leur créateur. Un à un ils descendaient, se superposant les uns sur les autres afin de rendre ce lieu plus gai. Leur danse était hypnotique et Bunny se ravissait de les regarder se balader. Quelques uns vinrent se coller contre la vitre devant lui et il put observer la précision du détail de leurs dessins, Jack mettait tout son cœur dans ses créations, cela se voyait, tout comme lui quand il s'occupait de ses œufs. De fins cristaux de glace s'étiraient en petites croix, les motifs variant à chaque flocon et ils étaient tous magnifiquement complexes. L'esprit de l'Hiver avait beaucoup de talent et le lapin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.

Penser au jeune garçon donna envie au lagomorphe de le voir. Il décida de repartir à sa recherche et se dirigea vers le toit, là où il se doutait que son ami se trouvait. Lorsqu'il fut sur place, un spectacle enchanteur l'attendait : Jack était bien là, en train de regarder le ciel, tenant son bâton dans une main, l'autre était tendue, la paume vers les nuages, et recueillait des petits flocons glacés. Il souffla dessus et en créa des milliers d'autres qui descendirent lentement vers le sol pour se poser délicatement. Ceux-là étaient fabriqués exclusivement par le gardien et avaient un but spécifique : distribuer de la joie et de la bonne humeur aux personnes qui les touchaient. Évidemment, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver ici puisque les humains ne s'aventuraient pas aussi profondément dans le Pôle Nord mais ces petites merveilles pouvaient égayer l'atmosphère rien que par leur présence. Bunny était sous le charme de ce qu'il voyait, Jack avait un sourire doux sur le visage alors qu'il regardait ses œuvres s'envoler au-dessus de lui et danser dans l'air, créant une sorte de rideau de neige juste autour de lui. Ce spectacle était absolument magnifique. Certains vinrent même vers lui et se posèrent sur son museau, il en cueillit dans sa main mais ils ne fondirent pas instantanément, au contraire, une faible lumière bleutée émana d'eux et réchauffa légèrement le lapin. Ils étaient vraiment superbes. Il releva la tête et vit que Jack l'observait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Bunnymund libéra les flocons en soufflant dessus pour qu'ils puissent apporter de la joie à d'autres et se rapprocha de son compagnon. Il avait froid et ne sentait plus ses pattes mais étrangement, le vent ne soufflait pas ici, peut-être que le garçon avait créé une bulle protectrice au sommet de l'atelier de Nord. Une fois qu'il fut à son niveau, le lapin prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa, le jeune homme répondit au baiser et passa les siens autour du cou de son aîné, son bâton gisant au sol. Bunny le rapprocha et tenta de lui fournir de sa chaleur corporelle, le geste fut apprécié et récompensé par une tête blanche se collant tendrement contre son torse poilu. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, observant la neige qui continuait de tomber. Le silence qu'elle apportait était apaisant, comme si elle étouffait le moindre bruit en recouvrant le sol. Le messager du Printemps aimait ce calme si reposant, la seule chose qu'il reprochait à l'Hiver était le froid, il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

**-C'est beau,** murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le son de sa voix fit vibrer son torse et résonna dans l'oreille de Jack, ce qui le détendit encore plus.

**-C'est triste surtout. Tous ces flocons naissent et disparaissent peu de temps après. Ils sont tout aussi éphémères que les papillons. **

**-Oui mais tu peux en créer d'nouveaux à l'infini, c'est ça qui compte. Chacun est unique mais ils sont tous magnifiques. Absolument tous. Et certains le sont même plus qu'd'aut' et on voudrait les garder à jamais.**

Le sous-entendu du lapin échappa à Jack qui tendit sa main afin qu'un cristal glacé se pose dedans. Ils l'observèrent quelques instants avant de le relâcher. Il s'envola au loin, traversant le ciel.

**-Au moins ils peuvent voyager loin et se balader, ils sont libres**, constata le garçon en se disant qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir en faire autant.

**-J'espère qu'le mien va pas s'envoler**, répondit Bunny en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son compagnon.

L'esprit de l'Hiver leva la tête vers lui et le vit en train de le regarder, ses grands yeux vert émeraude lui transmettant une pointe d'inquiétude et beaucoup de possessivité. Jack rougit devant une telle déclaration.

**-Ah… Non. J'ai trouvé un endroit où rentrer contrairement à eux. **

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire le messager du Printemps car il embrassa fougueusement son amant, faisant passer sa passion et ses sentiments. Ensuite Bunny lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur dans l'intention de se réchauffer devant un bon feu avec du lait de poule et un petit lutin aux cheveux blancs sur les genoux. Jack le suivit docilement, laissant ses flocons se débrouiller seuls, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire son compagnon, il avait de la chance.


End file.
